Delray Alligator Farm Zoological Gardens
This is a zoo in Delray Beach that includes not only crocodilian species, but also a variety of other reptiles, amphibians, fish, invertebrates, birds, and mammals, as well as exhibits, animal performances, and educational demonstrations. Exhibits Land of the Crocodiles *American Crocodile *Morelet's Crocodile *Cuban Crocodile *Black Caiman *Broad-Snouted Caiman *Spectacled Caiman *Orinoco Crocodile *Nile Crocodile *African Slender-Snouted Crocodile *West African Dwarf Crocodile *Chinese Alligator *Siamese Crocodile *Philippine Crocodile *Malaysian Gharial *Indian Gharial *Freshwater Crocodile Alligator Lagoon *American Alligator Ghosts of the Swamp *White Alligator Florida's Native Mammals and Birds *American Flamingo *Roseate Spoonbill *Snowy Egret *Great Blue Heron *Brown Pelican *American White Pelican *Bald Eagle *Barred Owl *Barn Owl *Red-Tailed Hawk *Crested Caracara *Turkey Vulture *Black Vulture *Florida Black Bear *Florida Panther *Red Wolf *Key Deer *Wild Turkey *Sandhill Crane *Common Raccoon *Gray Fox *Red Fox *Bobcat *Striped Skunk *North American River Otter Koi Pond *Koi Tortoise Yard *Galapagos Giant Tortoise *African Spurred Tortoise Native Reptile & Amphibian House *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Florida Softshell Turtle *Florida Box Turtle *Red-Eared Slider *Stinkpot Turtle *Gopher Tortoise *Eastern Glass Lizard *Green Anole *Florida Pine Snake *Corn Snake *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *Dusky Pygmy Rattlesnake *Southern Copperhead *Cottonmouth *American Bullfrog *American Green Tree Frog *Two-Toed Amphiuma *Southern Leopard Frog Underwater Florida *West Indian Manatee *Alligator Gar *Longnose Gar *Blue Catfish Caribbean Treasures Island & Aquarium *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana *Rhinoceros Iguana *Knight Anole *Aruba Island Rattlesnake *Loggerhead Sea Turtle *Hawksbill Sea Turtle *Green Sea Turtle *Cuban Amazon *Puerto Rican Amazon *West Indian Whistling Duck *Jamaican Fruit Bat *Southern Stingray *Cownose Ray *Spotted Eagle Ray *Bonnethead Shark *Nurse Shark *Caribbean Reef Shark *Smalltooth Sawfish *Goliath Grouper *Nassau Grouper *Atlantic Blue Tang *Ocean Surgeonfish *Horse-Eye Jack *Crevalle Jack *Permit *Longsnout Butterflyfish *Common Snook *Lane Snapper *Bonefish *Florida Pompano *Atlantic Tarpon *Rooster Hogfish *Porcupine Pufferfish *Blue Angelfish *Bicolor Damselfish *Yellowtail Snapper *Blackbar Soldierfish *Rainbow Parrotfish *Blue Parrotfish *Queen Parrotfish *Great Barracuda *Green Moray Eel *Queen Angelfish *French Angelfish *Indigo Hamlet *Sky Hamlet *Barred Hamlet *Porkfish *French Grunt *Lookdown *Red Drum *Lined Seahorse *Moon Jellyfish *Atlantic Sea Nettle *Common Octopus *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Spanish Slipper Lobster *Common Blue Crab *Caribbean Hermit Crab *Giant Hermit Crab *Horseshoe Crab *Queen Conch *Conical Sea Cucumber *Slate Pencil Sea Urchin La Selva *Baird's Tapir *Giant Anteater *Capybara *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-&-Gold Macaw *Hyacinth Macaw *Military Macaw *Yellow-Headed Amazon *Red-Crowned Amazon *Golden Conure *Golden Lion Tamarin *Cotton Top Tamarin *Pygmy Marmoset *Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth *Black Howler Monkey *White-Faced Saki *Black-Capped Squirrel Monkey *Harpy Eagle *King Vulture *Red-Rumped Agouti *Scarlet Ibis *Green Iguana *Toco Toucan *Chestnut-Mandibled Toucan *Red-Footed Tortoise *Chilean Pudu *White-Fronted Capuchin *Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo *Red-Legged Seriema *Bush Dog La Selva Riverquarium *Arapaima *Tambaqui *Alligator Gar *Silver Arowana *Red-Tailed Catfish *Arrau Turtle *Butterfly Peacock Bass *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish *Ripsaw Catfish *Banded Leporinus *Midas Cichlid *Silver Dollar *Redfin Prochilodus *White-Blotched River Stingray *Occelate River Stingray *Electric Eel *Red Piranha *Freshwater Angelfish *Tiger Oscar *Four-Eyed Fish *Silver Dollar *Blue Discus *Cardinal Tetra La Selva Lost Temple Herpetarium *Caiman Lizard *Plumed Basilisk *Matamata Turtle *Green Anaconda *Emerald Tree Boa *Eyelash Viper *Blue Poison-Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison-Dart Frog *Yellow Poison-Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Amazon Milk Frog *Smoky Jungle Frog *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog *Fringe Leaf Frog *Ornate Horned Frog *Surinam Toad *Puerto Rican Crested Toad *Panamanian Golden Frog *Aquatic Caecillian *Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula *Chilean Rose Tarantula *Death's Head Cockroach *Leafcutter Ant *Hercules Beetle *Giant Waterbug Small Mammals of Africa *Aardvark *Meerkat *Naked Mole Rat *Dwarf Mongoose *Rock Hyrax *Straw-Colored Fruit Bat *African Porcupine Monkeys of Africa *DeBrazza's Guenon *Mandrill *Angolan Black-and-White Colobus *Wolf's Guenon *Allen's Swamp Monkey *Patas Monkey Birds of Africa *Southern Ground Hornbill *Marabou Stork *East African Crowned Crane *Stanley Crane *Lappet-Faced Vulture *African White-Backed Vulture Madagascar! *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Black-&-White Ruffed Lemur *Red Ruffed Lemur *Fossa *Malagasy Jumping Rat *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Panther Chameleon *Madagascar Day Gecko *Tomato Frog *Golden Mantella *Radiated Tortoise Hornbills *Great Indian Hornbill *Wrinkled Hornbill *Wreathed Hornbill Saltie: The Largest Reptile *Saltwater Crocodile Asian Dragons & Serpents *Komodo Dragon *Crocodile Monitor *Water Monitor *Reticulated Python *Green Tree Python *King Cobra Life on the Pacific Islands *Pesquet's Parrot *Wreathed Hornbill *Indochinese Green Peafowl *Golden Pheasant *Lady Amherst's Pheasant *Rainbow Lorikeet *Southern Cassowary *Parma Wallaby *Swamp Wallaby *Binturong *White-Handed Gibbon *Visayan Warty Pig *Asian Small-Clawed Otter *Magpie Goose *Hawaiian Goose *Black Swan *Pig-Nosed Turtle *Water Python *Eastern Water Dragon *Solomon Islands Skink *Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink *Shingleback Skink *Central Bearded Dragon *Chinese Water Dragon *Javan Humphead Lizard *Rhinoceros Rat Snake *Philippine Sailfin Lizard *Fiji Banded Iguana *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *New Caledonian Crested Gecko *Wallace's Flying Frog *White's Tree Frog *Solomon Leaf Frog *Cobalt Blue Tarantula *Malayan Leaf Katydid *Atlas Beetle *Javan Leaf Insect *Orchid Mantis *Coconut Crab Future Exhibits Florida Invaders *Domestic Donkey *Red Deer *Domestic Sheep *Domestic Goat *Wild Hog *Coyote *Domestic Cat *Coypu *Norway Rat *House Mouse *Rhesus Macaque *Vervet Monkey *Ring-Necked Parakeet *Common Mynah *European Starling *Ring-Necked Dove *Muscovy Duck *Sacred Ibis *Purple Swamphen *Mute Swan *Canada Goose *Common Peafowl *Domestic Chicken *Burmese Python *Brown Basilisk *Veiled Chameleon *Nile Monitor *Red-Eared Slider *African Clawed Frog *Cuban Tree Frog *Giant Marine Toad *Walking Catfish *Rainbow Trout *Mayan Cichlid *Blue Tilapia *Sea Lamprey *Red Lionfish *Red Imported Fire Ant *Huntsman Spider *Tropical Orb Weaver *Giant African Land Snail Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Fishbird's Ideas